Magdalene
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: A Lucille Sharpe le gusta clavarle alfileres a las mariposas azules. Así conservan su belleza para la posteridad, ella las admira impávida, y adornan el empapelado de su cuarto.


**Renuncia:** todo de Guillermo del Toro.

 **Prompt:** «La hora más oscura» [minivicios]

 **Advertencias:** Incesto. Algunos temas ligeramente turbios. Spoilers de la película.

 **N/A:** bye mundo, hoy apenas fui a ver Crimson Peak y salí medio chueca de la sala del cine. Este fic es de introspección y un /intento dé/ estudio de personaje, porque Lucille me inquietó y encantó a niveles iguales y mi hobby favorito es escribir fics que nadie leerá.

* * *

 **A** Lucille Sharpe le gusta clavarle alfileres a las mariposas azules.

Así conservan su belleza para la posteridad, ella las admira impávida tan sólo siendo una mera niña —cómo éstas retuercen las alas de crisantemo y gritan con sus patas, le embelesa—, y adorna el empapelado de su cuarto.

 **; &**

Lucille Sharpe quiere a su hermano menor Thomas Sharpe. (De una manera muy inocente al principio, por lo menos).

Él es como esta mariposa deseosa de volar lejos a tierras mejores, menos frías y más prometedoras. Revoloteando de un lado a otro, casi incapturable e inalcanzable, con sueños gigantescos difíciles de romper —más que la pierna de madre que padre le quiebra—. Es además pequeño, puro, e igual que Lucille se la pasa encerrado en el ático de la mansión, creando juguetes que le construyan una sonrisa tímida a ella y fingiendo él que no le duele su esclavitud.

Sí. Thomas es una mariposa, y allá en Allerdale Hall madre le tiene capturado. A Lucille aquello la aflige.

 **; &**

Lucille Sharpe acostumbra tararearle diario una nana a Thomas antes de dormir, sin falta.

Los reconforta (a ambos), mientras le pasa las manos por el pelo, tranquilizadora, y él yace en su regazo. Empieza así y no hay dobles intenciones. Más los son días cortos y las noches largas y se burlan los dos, despiadados. Y Lucille nota cómo su cariño a Thomas va creciendo, desmesuradamente, implacablemente. Encerrados en esas cuatro paredes, sin nadie más en quién refugiarse.

Pero de alguna forma el concepto de moral e inmoral no tiene cabida en ellos y más que alarmarse o negarlo lo acepta sin trabas.

Lo acepta, y le acaricia a Thomas el cabello —y le pide que la toque a cambio; recorriéndole él muy nervioso con los pulgares en la cara, el pecho, la cintura, las piernas—. Pronto el nerviosismo de Thomas desaparece, escondiéndose bajo una alfombra, y descubre que la necesita tanto como ella a él.

(Se abruman).

 **; &**

Ahí Lucille Sharpe y Thomas Sharpe comienzan a adorarse a escondidas.

(Él se inclina y le besa lento, sembrando semillas de devoción en sus labios de tierra fértil, y ella se arrima más a él y le abraza muy fuerte). Sólo que en esa casa las paredes observan con sus ventanas y cuchichean con sus puertas y ríen con las tablas desprendidas de madera y se encolerizan con los cerrojos oxidados y no hay secretos, todo se sabe. Por eso, en una desgracia del destino, madre les descubre.

Y madre es rígida. Madre no acepta un atentado contra la naturaleza de ese tipo. Madre es horrible. Madre va a delatarlos al mundo. Madre los lastima —y merece ser lastimada en retribución—. Madre no cambia de opinión. Madre intentará separarlos... y para Lucille eso es inaceptable.

Así que agarra un cuchillo de cocina inmenso y camina por los pasillos de boca abierta en mueca permanente de horror, a paso firme, directo al baño en que se encuentra madre en la tina. (La misma madre a quien ella tanto cuidó durante tantos años, la misma que le dio a luz, a ella y a Thomas).

Madre se exalta ante el ruido y le observa asustada al vislumbrar el arma.

Pero ya es tarde.

 **; &**

Lucille Sharpe sonríe inquietante y metálica, recorriendo el mango de madera.

— Hola madre, voy a partirte la cabeza con esto, ¿vale?

Y salta encima de Lady Sharpe.

La hoja afilada encuentra la carne de su coronilla y se clava con dureza. Quebrando los huesos como papilla. La bañera se tiñe en una laguna roja que se desborda y mancha el suelo helado. Y chorrea sangre en hilos y amagos de querer correr muy aprisa, nerviosos.

(Drip, drip, drop).

Lucille saca el cuchillo con dificultad, y vuelve a clavárselo. Y repite el proceso. Otra, y otra, y otra vez. No ríe, no llora, no chilla, no maldice. Thomas la encuentra minutos más tarde, silenciosa y sin expresión alguna, y el olor a muerto ya se ha convertido en casi un perfume característico en ella.

—de pronto se abrazan y se aferran mutuamente y se hieren con este afecto; el cadáver de madre continúa mirándoles con ojos vacíos, muertos y reprobatorios desde la tina—.

 **; &**

Lucille Sharpe canta.

(Canta hasta que las cuerdas vocales se le desgarran en un sordo sonido. Canta hasta que a Thomas se le secan las lágrimas de cera. Canta y toca el piano en el vestíbulo y a veces Thomas la toca con la misma delicadeza, en sus teclas rotas y despreciables. Melodías de sufrimiento. Canta sin desafinar y meticulosa y con voz de pecado que susurra en las sábanas «Thomas, querido Thomas» a su vez. Canta miserable el día en que a Thomas se lo llevan teniendo doce y a ella teniendo catorce la internan a ese manicomio, donde no hay mariposas azules; sólo polillas negras, detestables polillas. Canta cuando los alejan. Canta cuando Thomas ya mayor viene y la saca de ese sitio tan triste, y regresan a la mansión. Canta cuando siente las manos de él inquietas desabrochándole la blusa, botón por botón, y jadea a su oído, ansioso).

Canta. Todavía canta.

 **; &**

Lucille Sharpe descubre, asimismo, que la mariposa de su hermano anhela la libertad, más que a ella inclusive. Que en su búsqueda podría abandonarla.

Le llega la revelación, brusca y atroz. Y decide que tampoco puede permitirlo. —Bajo ninguna circunstancia—.

Entonces Lucille agarra un par de alfileres y se los encaja en las alas tan bonitas que posee, con amor mucho amor. (Pues es un antiguo pasatiempo muy placentero). Y las alas de Thomas sangran, ya nunca más azules, y él adopta una mueca abatida.

Pero todo está bien. Siguen juntos.

Ella se lo recuerda. Él no comprende —ya no—. Aún así la besa. Y es que Lucille no lo retiene en una jaula como madre, no, ella no es tan bárbara; ella le corta las alas de cuajo y se las remienda con canciones y le protege de aquellos que intenten devorarlo o asesinar sus sueños para moldear un futuro con arcilla.

(Lucille le adora

y por él es capaz de cometer atrocidades exquisitas, no obstante...).

No es suficiente.

No para toda la eternidad.

 **; &**

Y Thomas la observa, siempre triste, siempre cruel. Aunque la quiera.

— Porque hermana, esta casa está repleta de fantasmas, pero tú eres el único monstruo.

 **; &**

(Afuera la nieve se torna roja y ahoga sus miserias).


End file.
